Sacrifice
by Daltonemily
Summary: A new X-men arrives at the mansion and shakes everything up. Unexpected attractions, surprise betrayals, and an alien attack are just a few of the things Naomi was not expecting for her 18th birthday. Let alone the sudden super power that could literally destroy the world. Rated K for kissing and leering, but that's about it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The alarm rang, startling everyone out of their slumber.

INTRUDER INTRUDER

All the x-men rushed from there beds, and suited up, expecting a enemy.

Imagine their surprise, when, as they reached the front door, all they saw was a extremely frightened teenage girl. She looked about 18, and was rather pretty, with large brown eyes, a slim figure, and long, blonde hair, except for the fact all was hidden in baggy jeans, ghetto t-shirts, and a crowned hat. She gave a gasp of fright, seeing all the x-men in front of her, suited up and ready to go.

"I won't do anything! I just want to talk to whoever is in charge!" She offered, seeing that they were on the defensive. "She is safe." Professor X said, entering the room. "I apologize for calling you all here. By the time I recognized this young lady as a non hostile, I had already rang the alarm."

None of the X-men moved. They were all still suspicious of this seemingly normal girl, who had showed up at there doorstep in the middle of the night. "Why is she here?" Growled Scott Summers, better known as the Cyclops. "I do not know." Replied the professor, turning his chair back towards the girl. "Why don't you enlighten us, my dear." She turned to the menacing assembly. Storm, Hank, Nightcrawler, Bobby, Angel, and Kitty had seemingly relaxed. But Wolverine, Jean, and Scott still remained suspicious of this innocent looking girl. "It's a long story..." She hedged, clearly hoping some of the assembled would leave. No one moved. "We have the time." Wolverine replied, sullenly.

The young woman took a deep breath, and sat down hard in one of the mansions luxurious red velvet chairs. She seemed unsure where to start.

"Your name?" Storm provided, gently.

"Naomi Forman."

"And why did you come to this school, Naomi?"

She looked up, with haunted eyes.

"It began on my birthday, last week."

The rest of the X-men settled in, and prepared themselves for her story.

" I had just turned 18, and was visiting my grandparents. I was so excited to be going of to college, for a new school, a new life, away from my over protective parents. At least that what I thought. Then I got the news.

She shuttered, tears rushing to her eyes.

" I'm sorry, I cant-" she broke of and stared at the ground, tears streaming down her face. " It is alright, child." Professor said gently. " Bobby,will you please escort Miss Forman to her rooms?" "Sure" Bobby replied, gently taking her hand. He pulled her out of the rooms, murmuring reassuring words to the sobbing older girl.

The professor watched them climb up the stairs, a troubled look on his face, before finishing what she had started.

"Her friend, a girl by the name of Micah Huang, was killed."

A hush went through the crowd of mutants.

"They had been best friends since birth, and the news shook Miss Forman badly. To cope, she ran outside, where she released her anger by punching a her grandparents concrete bomb shelter." The fire reflected in the professors eyes as he continued.

" The concrete shelter crumbled to dust."

The eyes of every mutant in the room grew wider.

" She was astounded. This was the first sign of any super ability, and naturally, she experienced with her splintered. Rocks shattered. Her strength, as it might seem, is rivaled only by the Hulks. Incredible, unlimited, and extremely dangerous."

"She is strong. So what!" Growled Jean.

" I am not finished, Miss Grey." He wheeled around to face the crowd and continued.

" At once called her boyfriend of six years, a boy named Matthew Murray. When she showed him her strength, he told her, and I quote, 'Go to hell, Mutie scum'. Her parents gave similar reactions. And she took there advice. Desperate after being cast into hate by not only her boyfriend, but her parents as well, Miss Forman retired to her room and took a gun to her head."

"Oh" gasped Kitty. She glanced at Wolverine, who's expression had softened to a look of familiar sympathy.

" That is when she discovered another aspect of her ability. Nothing could scratch her skin, not knives, not razors, not even a bullet wound. Her younger sister, Riley, the only member of her family that still loved her, walked into her sister trying unsuccessfully to shove a knife through her skull. It was then Miss Forman woke up."

He shook his head, remembering the images Dalton had shared, and continued.

"She spied on her parents, only to learn they planned to send her and her younger sister to a prison camp, believing the younger girl was a mutant as well. That very night, Naomi stole virtually all of her parents money, and sent most of it with her younger sister to a sympathetic Aunt in Florida, who would hide the girl. The rest was used to arrive here, where I expect her to be treated like family."

His piercing gaze swept the room, landing on Scott, who seemed unswayed. " I don't like it." Growled Scott. " What if it is another one of Magneto's tricks?" Nobody paid any attention. They were already gone, to there beds, to sleepy to deal with the Cyclops's bitterness right that moment, and eagerly awaiting another look at this mysterious stranger with the tragic story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naomi found herself being given a tour around the school by Bobby, otherwise known as The Iceman. He was younger than most of the other X-men, and would not normally be her first choice in friends, but Jean and Storm, though roughly her age and the same gender, had acted so unfriendly around her. She wondered vaguely what she had done wrong, but was too distracted by Bobby's constant, perky atmosphere, and the wonder that was the Xavier mansion to remember petty offense.

The were dozens of rooms, almost none of them filled. There were classrooms as well, but they too, were lacking in students. When she asked Bobby about this, he launched into some endless explanation that she didn't really follow, about some joker named Magneto and a war against his army, or something like that. Naomi grinned. The way the boy smiled and laughed about everything reminded her of herself before her whole world had come crashing down.

Distracted even more as her thoughts turned darkly to her disastrous 18th birthday, Naomi didn't pay attention as Bobby took her hand and pulled her into a viewing room over a large arena. It wasn't until she heard the words 'danger room' did she look up and finally saw what was actually in the arena.

There were all the X-men, in all there glory battling a platoon of dragon looking robots that breathed fire!

Naomi panicked, wondering what she should do, while Bobby stood next to her and beamed at the spectacle. He saw her panicked look, and shook his head, teasing.

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

Still uncomprehending, Naomi frowned and took a good look around the room, seeing controls and panels labeled with the names of different dangers and villains she had seen in the news. Comprehension dawned.

Danger room! Of course! Somehow, the room had created these foes, for the X-men to practice against.

Peering down, Naomi noted that they were doing a pretty good job, too.

She didn't see Kitty or Wolverine, but everybody else was there. There was Angel, the cute boy with giant wings, flying high and distracting the creatures while Scott uses his laser beam to cut their heads off. There was Nightcrawler, the blue, devil looking guy appearing here and then there, using the element of surprise to aim surprisingly affected attack here and there. She felt a blush staining her fair cheeks, and shook it off. No distractions, she scolded herself sternly, and focused back on the scene below. All of the X-men worked together and effectively, like a well-oiled machine. Even Bobby probably fit somewhere in there plans, when he wasn't escorting newbies like her around.

"Would you like to try, Miss Forman?" A voice said, somewhat amused, from the doorway.

Both mutants turned around, and saw the Professor standing in the doorway. Or rather, sitting, always bound to his wheelchair. Naomi was not surprised. The telepath seem to have a way for appearing unnoticed, almost as if he had Nightcrawler's power, instead of his own.

What he had just said finally registered in her ears. "Really? You mean it?" She asked, fighting to keep the childish excitement out of her voice, but she couldn't. To try the danger room on her very first day! That would be epic!

Ten minutes later, she found herself standing alone in the vast expanse of the danger room, with seven pairs of disbelieving eyes staring down at her. She had gathered from the whispers of the other mutants that nobody had ever been allowed in the danger room on their first day before. This fact made her very anxious, and she knew that she would have to work hard to prove herself.

She took a deep breath as a low hum filled the room, something the Professor had told her would happen when the danger room was calibrating. Bright lights flashed, and suddenly a huge crash resounded through the empty room. Through the now broken wall on the other side of the area floated a giant, ugly head.

She blinked. The effects of the room was amazing! This was Modulk, a high-tech villain she had often seen on the news, backed by a small army of silver robots with guns. Not really what she was expecting, but she would deal. This was her chance to prove herself, after all.

Modulk snarled. "WHERE ARE THE X-MEN?"

Naomi grinned, evilly, eager to please. "How do you know your not looking at one?"

He- or it, she wasn't sure, growled, impatiently. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES, WEAKLING."

She felt her temper, rising, never a good thing. "Weakling? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE WEAKLING IS!"

Naomi launched herself at Modulk, passing right through a flimsy red beam he projected, smashing down onto his big, ugly face just in time to see a look of surprised fear. She flung him aside, easy as a toddler flings a toy, and moved on to the silver robot army. This too, was relatively easy. As she she ripped of robot heads and deflected bullets , she pondered how it looked from up above. They were obviously setting it on easy, but she hadn't really set a plan. She was just smashing through with brute strength. They probably thought she was crude, but she didn't care. Her days of worrying about being perfect were over.

As Naomi sucker-punched the last robot into oblivion, she heard the *pssshhhh!* sound of the danger room doors opening. All the X-men rushed in, in uniform, then stopped, looking astonished.

"Guys?" Naomi said uncertainly, eyeing their battle wear. "Is everything okay?"

She turned around to see what they were staring at. Nothing was there, besides the wreckage she had just caused. "Ummm, shouldn't that have disappeared by now? Is the danger room broken?" "Did...did I break it?" What a great first impression.

Nightcrawler stepped up to the front of the group and spoke gently, his voice tinged with... Could that be pride?

"The danger room was never on."

Naomi stared wide-eyed, at the golden eyed mutant, puzzling over his words.

"You just took out a level five villain...by yourself."

As realization crept over her, she felt herself grow light-headed. "Ohhhhh..." She moaned, swaying slightly.

Nightcrawler moved swiftly towards her and gently lowered her to the ground.

The last thing Naomi saw was his surprisingly handsome smile as she fainted.

"Welcome to the X-men, Naomi Forman."


End file.
